Jonases In The Rain
by TheContinuousWriter
Summary: A modern day twist on the 1940's musical "Singing In The Rain". Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus are a famous on-screen and on-stage romantic pair. Miley, however, mistakes the on-screen romance for real love. Nick has worked hard to get where he is today, with


Chp.1: The Royal Rascal,1

Camera's flashed, fans screamed, and movie stars made their way down the red carpet for the premiere outside the Chinese Theater. Giuliana DePandi stood at the door of the theater fixing her hair and dress. The camera man wiped his lenses clean. Suddenly, the crowd screamed for joy as the next limo rolled up to the scene.

Giuliana tapped the camera man. "Its show time!"

"We're on live in 5...4..." the camera said as he propped the camera on his shoulder and signaled numbers to the hostess. "3…2…"

"This is Guiliana DePandi…" she said to camera with a plastic smile on her face. "Talking to you live from the Chinese theater in Hollywood. What a night, ladies and gentle men. Every star is here for the premiere of _The Royal Rascal, _the outstanding event of 2008! Everyone breathlessly awaits the arrival of Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas!"

Desperate fans screamed at the mention of the famous couple's name. They held biography books and photos of the two in hopes of autographs and smiles. Suddenly a blonde teen emerged from limo with a spunky red dress and a winning attitude.

The hostess gasped. "Look who's coming now! It's that famous "spunk" girl of the screen, the darling of the sets: Miss Emily Osment!"

"Emily! Oh, Emily!" An obsessed fan screamed from the crowd.

Suddenly, a small convertible rolled up with two attractive boys inside. They stepped out with glee. "Well, well, well! It's Joe and Kevin Jonas!"

The audience jumped to their feet, and expecting to see someone else, groaned in disappointment. The two boys sighed and stood next to Guiliana .

"Joe and Kevin are Nick's brothers and best friends!" Guilana said to the camera. "They play the piano and guitar to get Nick and Miley in those romantic moods!"

The crowd screamed and jumped and few people fainted! The couple smiled and nodded at the loving fans and sleazy paparazzi. They were quite a site to see. The two walked up to the hostess with friendly faces.

"Oh folks, this is it!" Guiliana screamed to the camera. "The stars of the movie, those romantic lovers of the screen, Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus!" The crowd scream and roared at the mention of the name. "Ladies and gentlemen, when you look at this couple its no wonder they're a household name! Like 'bacon and eggs.' 'Jonas and Cyrus.'"

Nick smiled to the camera and Miley nodded as she clung on tightly to the star's arm.

"Nick, tell me confidentially, are these rumors true that you two are dating?" Guiliana said anxiously as she put the mic to his face.

He gave a small laugh. "Miley and I have no statement to make now. We're just good friends."

An eyebrow raised from Guiliana's face and she continued to ask for more." You've come a long way together. Tell us how it happened."

"Well, Miley and I have made a number of movies together-" Nick began.

She shook her head. "Oh, no, Nick! I want your story from the beginning!"

"Guiliana, not in front of all these people!" Nick said flashing a smile at the audience who screamed in starstruck-sickness.

"The story of your success is an inspiration to people all over the world!" Guiliana inched the mic closer. "Please!"

"Well, any story of my career would have to include my lifelong friends and brothers, Joe and Kevin Jonas!" Nick put his arms around his brothers shoulders . "We grew up together, worked together!"

Disinterested in his brothers, Guiliana looked at Nick. "Yes?"

Nick returned to a more serious tone. "Well, Guiliana, I've had one motto which I always lived by: 'Dignity. Always dignity.' This was instilled in me by Mom and Dad from the very beginning. They sent us to fine schools including dancing school. And we used to perform for Mom and Dad's society friends...

_Nick laughed to himself as he remembered the truth of it all. He went to the same public school and no dancing school...unless dancing in the local pool hall with his brothers and receiving tips from players and then being thrown out by the owner counted as dancing for the 'society'..._

"They used to male such a fuss over me. If I was good, I was allowed to accompany Mom and Dad to the theater...

_He again remembered sneaking into movies with Joe such as King Kong..._

"They brought me up on Shaw...

_and Born To Be Wild..._

"Moliere, the finest of the classics. To this was added rigorous musical training at the conservatory of fine arts...

_The brothers had learned their music from old men on the street and performed at the barber shop for minimum wage..._

"We rounded out our apprenticeship at an exclusive dramatics academy...

_With little money they were willing to do anything, such as dress up as clowns and act as stupid as possible for an annoyed crowd..._

"And at all times the motto remained: 'Dignity. Always dignity.' In a few years, we were ready to embark on a dance concert tour.We played the finest symphonic halls in the country...

_He and his brothers played for free at any fly-by towns as possible with little praise and remorse. Nick could still remember the song they played at every show:__  
Mandy used to be that girl  
The one that never said a word  
But she only sang  
S Club 7 and all those boy bands  
Now it's been a few years  
It looks like things have changed  
Now she's mine and I want to say_

Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Mandy always knows

Mandy always tells the truth  
Even when it's hard to do  
And she always understands  
Even when it don't make sense  
Even though she is a blonde  
I'm the one that feels so dumb

Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Mandy always knows

When I have a problem  
I'm sure that Mandy knows  
When I'm feeling lonely  
I'm sure that Mandy knows  
When everything's crazy  
She's always there for me  
And I'm sure that she knows  
I'm never ever gonna let her go

_And though the audiences hated that song we trudged on..._

"Audiences everywhere adored us. Finally, we decided to come to sunny California...

_Make that rainy Seattle..._

"We were stranded-we were staying when movie studio offers started pouring in!

_It was the unemployment shop and one movie studio needed and background music maker..._

"We sorted them out and decided to favor Monumental Pictures...

_On set it was very busy and through that he met Miley, the legitimate actress._

_"Miley, you hate him. Resist. Keep the mood music going!" Mr.Dexter the director said. The film was a cowboy one and it was starting to come to the beginning of the a fight between the hero and the villain who was trying to get the girl. "Now, Phil, come in. Keep on grinding."_

_A stunt man came in and began fighting the villain stunt man._

_"Now you see her." The hero came up to man an began to punch his jaw. "Now here's the bit, Bert where you get hit on the jaw!"_

_The stunt man villain took a mighty blow and stumbled backwards and fell unconscious. _

_"Cut!" Mr. Dexter yelled angrily. "No, no, no! That wasn't right! You're supposed to go over the bar, head over heals, and crash into the glasses! Again! Okay, Bert? Bert!"_

_The man did not reply._

_"Oh, that's great, just great!" Mr. Dexter looked over at the crew. "Take him away, guys! We've lost more stuntmen on these pictures! It'll take hours to get a new from casting."_

_Nick ran over to the director. "Hey, Mr.Dexter, I think I can do that stunt!"_

_"You? You're a musician!" he cried._

_Kevin laughed. "That's a mood point."_

_"No kidding!" Mr. Dexter replied sarcastically. He looked back at Nick. "What's your name?"_

_"Nick Jonas, but people call me Nicholas!" Nick said with a smile._

_Mr. Dexter rolled his eyes. "Wise guy, huh? Okay, I'll try you! Get this guy in Bert's suit! And remember, Jonas, you might be trading that guitar in for a harp!!"_

_Soon Nick was reader and he was rolling on screen with Miley. _

_"Camera!" Mr. Dexter called. The scene played again but this time, Nick's stunt played perfectly as he crashed into the glass. "Cut! That was wonderful!"_

_Nick jumped up from under the bar and ducted off the glass on his shoulders. "Got any more chores you want done?"_

_"Plenty!" Mr. Dexter replied as the shook hands._

"My roles in these film were urbane...

_Nick had jumped off cliffs..._

"Sophisticated...

_Crashed planes..._

"Suave...

_And ran into burning buildings of explosives..._

"And of course, all through those pictures Miley was, as always, an inspiration to me. Warm and helpful. A real lady...

_Miley spent most of her free time on the lot being pampered and waited on, hand and foot. Nick finally built up the courage to talk to her._

_"Hello, Miss Cyrus. I'm Nick Jonas, the stuntman!" Nick said. Miley looked at him in disgust. "It was a real thrill working with you, Miss Cyrus!"_

_She still ignored him._

_"Hey, Nick!" Mr. Dexter called. He was with a tall man of high stature. "Meet the producer of the picture, R.F. Simpson."_

_Nick smiled brightly. "Hi!"_

_"I saw some scenes and asked who all the stuntmen were. Dexter said they were all you! I'm putting you and Miley together in a picture." the producer said to the humble stuntman. "Come by later and we'll discuss a contract."_

_As the producer and and director walked away Nick called, "Thanks, Mr. Simpson!"_

_Suddenly, Miley became interested in him. She wrapped her arm around his and smiled._

_"Are you doing anything tonight, Miss Cyrus?" He said flirtatiously. She shook her head. Nick laughed and pushed her arm away. "That's funny. I'm busy!"_

_Miley, infuriated, kicked his but as he walked away._

"Miley and I have had the same wonderful relationship ever since. But most important of all, I continue living up to my motto: 'Dignity. Always dignity.'" Nick finshed and Joe and Kevin laughed.

"Thank you, Nick!" Guiliana replied. "And I'm sure you and Miley will continue to make movie history tonight in your greatest picture, The Royal Rascal!"

Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Miley posed for a few pictures and then walked into the theater.


End file.
